Reina Gitana
by Kami-cute
Summary: Esa noche, con un vestido rosa, él la vio bailar una danza especial. Y ella, lo enamoró. Ella lo vio en la multitud y se empezó a ruborizar. Había encontrado a su verdadero amor. Una vida de gitanos. Sakura y Shaoran.


Autor: Kami-cute

**Autor:** Kami-cute.

**Summary: **Esa noche, con un vestido rosa, él la vio bailar una danza especial. Y ella, lo enamoró. Ella lo vio en la multitud y se empezó a ruborizar. Había encontrado a su verdadero amor. Una vida de gitanos. Sakura y Shaoran.

**Advertencias:** Lemmon.

**Declaimer:** Sakura Card Captors no es de mi pertenencia, sino de CLAMP. El fic es sin fines de lucro.

**Notas de autor:** ¡Mi primer lemmon! ¡Qué emocionante! ¡Es la primera vez que se me cruza una idea tan...depravada. Por cierto, elegí éste anime en especial porque va dedicado. Sí, a mi gemelo Kouta-kun (entre la familia, Kiwi). ¡Te quiero, geme! ¡Espero te guste!

**Canción:** 'Reina Gitana' de Mar.

-

-

-

**: Reina Gitana :**

Una noche como tantas otras. Noches de reunión entre el jefe de los gitanos del Sur y la jefa de los gitanos del Norte. Noche de reuniones de clan. Y, como siempre, era una cena entre amigos. Participaba toda la familia. Pero esa noche, fue muy diferente. Porque dos corazones latieron juntos cuando se vieron por primera vez. Fujikata Kinomoto y Ieiran Li, padres y amigos. Sakura y Shaoran, sus respectivos hijos.

Reina gitana y olé

_Busca gitano y olá_

_Que sea guapo y olé_

_Que sea valiente y olá_

Esa noche, Sakura se presentaría ante la unión gitana como la hija de Fujikata Kinomoto, el jefe gitano del Sur. Se presentaría como la mujer libre y rebosante de vida que era. Antes por ser pequeña, no era tomada realmente en cuenta. Ahora, al cumplir sus 18 años, la vida le brindaba la oportunidad de buscar el amor para dejar de soñar. Ahora, debía asumir su responsabilidad buscando a su futuro esposo y así, ser heredera de su clan.

La gente esperaba ansiosa. Sería la primera vez que se conocería a Sakura. Esa noche, a la luz de la luna, se haría conocer a la mujer tan esperada.

El silencio sumió a la noche en su reinado. La luna brilló con más intensidad y el viento empezó a brindar una brisa dulce y cálida. De repente, comenzó a sonar una melodía gratificante y tranquila que se abría paso entre los oídos de los presentes. Seguida de la música, Sakura se presentó haciendo un baile. Su baile, el cuál debía bailar cuando alcanzara su madurez. El cual atraería a su amor. Su amor, con quien se casaría y heredaría el clan. Nada romántico, nada especial.

Shaoran estaba sentado en la primera mesa. Tenía 19 años, por lo que poco le importaba una chiquilla que apareciera en la sociedad. Notó la música comenzar y, al ver aparecer a Sakura, podría haber jurado que era un ángel. Sus movimientos: lentos y espontáneos, llenos de sentimiento. Y todo, acorde a la melodía de la canción. Estaba embobado. No perdía un movimiento de ella, porque le pertenecía con la mirada. Y pronto, también con el corazón.

Que tenga todo lo que hay que tener

_Que sea hombre a más no poder_

_Que me ame todo y con más_

_Y que algún día me haga mujer_

Shaoran no perdía la vista de ella. Sus movimientos tan inocentes y, al mismo tiempo, provocativos. Aquel vestido rosa que la seguía. De ahora en más, el color que la recordaría sería el rosa. Miraba sus pies, descalzos. Miraba su cabello, largo hasta los hombros y de color castaño claro. Dios, era perfecta para él.

Shaoran miró de un lado al otro. Todos los gitanos la miraban. La devoraban. La desvestían. La poseían con sus miradas. Y eso le dio tanto asco. Nadie pondría un dedo sobre ella. Nadie que no fuera él. Porque él la poseería. La llevaría al cansancio. La satisfacería por completo. Porque la amaría noche y día, hasta el final de su vida. Porque se había enamorado a primera vista. Porque, por tenerla, haría cualquier cosa. Vendería su cuerpo al diablo. Vendería su alma. Pero la tendría.

Niña bonita y olé

_Busca su iño y olá_

_Se está entre ustedes y olé_

_No se lo digan y olá_

Cada movimiento nuevo de Sakura incentivaba a la imaginación. Al sueño. A la libertad. A la alegría. Al amor. Y eso, fascinaba a cada hombre presente. Ella daba miradas indiscretas a su público. Quería encontrar a su amor, a su gitano. Pero a cambio, recibía miradas de lujuria y pasión. Nada de amor.

Desvió la mirada un poco, y algo le llamó la atención. Un jóven alto, de tez trigueña, de cabello chocolate ligeramente revuelto y muy lindo. Demasiado, para su gusto. Sintió sus mejillar arder, pero no le importaba. Ella sólo se casaría con el hombre que su padre eligiera. Dio una vuelta, para luego volver su vista a aquel muchacho. _Ojos ámbar_. Y sintió sus mejillar arder otra vez. _Ojos ámbar brillosos_. Y ahora sus mejillas eran carmesí. _Ojos ámbar brillosos, llenos de amor_. Ahora sí. Lo había encontrado, no había duda. Su niño. Su gitano. Su amor. _Shaoran._

_Con sus ojitos tan llenos de amor,_

_Bese mi boca con todo su ardor._

_Que baile mi baile y me haga sentir_

_Que si me besa, yo siento vivir._

Terminó el baile. Sakura hizo una reverencia y se retiró a su trailer. Debía esperar al día siguiente, para poder conocer a su futuro esposo. Su futuro marido, que estaba predestinado.

Shaoran discutió junto con su madre y el padre de Sakura. Él quería ser su pareja, su hombre. No permitiría que la diesen por el bien de otro. No, si no era de él...no era de nadie.

Sakura estaba recostada en su cama. Hacía más de dos horas que había hecho su presentación y no podía quitarse de la cabeza a aquel chico. Cerró los ojos para dormir, pero los abrió de inmediato al sentir golpes en su puerta. Se levantó y se acercó a la puerta. Abrió. Grata sorpresa se llevó. Shaoran en la entrada de su trailer. Su mirada seguía igual: llena de amor. Sakura retomó su rojo carmín. Era increíble. Ella en pijama y él...parado en su puerta, viéndola.

- **Sakura, ¿no es cierto?** –preguntó él, con una sonrisa.

- **Si, ¿y tú...?**

- **Shaoran Li, hijo de Ieiran Li y heredero del clan del Norte.**

- **Un gusto conocerte, Shaoran-kun.** –dijo ella, con una tímida sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

- **Lo mismo digo. **

En eso, un silencio incómodo sumió el encuentro. No sabían qué decirse. De repente, una ráfaga de vuento sopló y Sakura sintió frío. _¡Claro, niña! Estás en pijama._ Sonrió aniñadamente, acto por el cual Shaoran se ruborizó un poco. Abrió la puerta de par en par y se corrió a un costado.

- **¿Quieres pasar, Shaoran-kun?**

- **Eh...ah...sí, claro. Porqué no.**

Sakura dejó que Shaoran entrara, para luego cerrar la puerta. Lo miraba, un tanto atemorizada. Veía como él inspeccionaba cada rincón de su trailer, como si eso fuera algo distinto. Sonrió un poco y se colocó a su par. Shaoran posó la mirada ambarina en los ojos jades de ella, para luego sonreír.

- **¿Sabes? Me gustó mucho tu baile.**

**- ¿Sí?** –dijo ella, tomando rubor en sus mejillas.

**- Sí. Demostraba mucha libertad y...amor.**

Sakura sonrió ampliamente, logrando que Shaoran se ruborizara hasta las orejas. ¿Por qué esa muchachita un año menor que él, le hacía experimentar sensaciones nuevas?

- **Bueno **–dijo ella, sonriente-**. Me alegro que te haya gustado. Eso es muy bueno...**

**- ¿Lo dices en serio?**

**- Sí. Mi baile es especial **–dijo ella, cerrando los ojos-** ...hace nacer sensaciones y sentimientos nuevos. Cosas distintas.**

**- Pues, funcionó** –dijo Shaoran, aproximándose al rostro de Sakura-**. Creo que me enamoré de ti...**

Al escuchar esto, Sakura abrió sus ojos verdes lentamente, para encontrarse frente a ella la mirada del ambarino. Esos ojos ámbar, la mataban. Le quitaban el alma y la vida, para luego hacerla revivir. Y hacerla sentir de nuevo esa sensación. Era tan...bello.

Shaoran no soportó más. No le bastaba con sólo ver los verdes ojos de Sakura. Lentamente, acercó su rostro hasta que sus labios rozaron los de ella. Y así, creó el primer beso. Uno casto. Lleno de dulzura. Pero quiso más. Lamió el labio inferior de Sakura, pidiendo permiso para pasar a otro nivel. Ella abrió los labios, gustosa. Ahora sí era un beso perfecto. Lleno de dulzura y pasión. Recorriendo cada récodo, cada lugar...No dejaba nada sin explorar en la boca femenina. Masajeaba su lengua contra la de ella, haciéndola gemir levemente. Se sintió en el cielo. Sus ojos ámbar, ahora un tanto opacados, daban a entender que no se daría por vencido. No en ese momento, que estaba ante las puertas del cielo. Ahora no había marcha atrás.

Comenzó a acariciarla por sobre la ropa, para luego acariciarla bajo ésta. Tenía la piel tan sueve, que le quemaba al tacto. Era todo tan exquisito. En un par de segundos, ambos estaban sobre la cama. Shaoran ya no tenía camisa ni pantalones. Sólo prevalecían sus boxers. Y Sakura estaba en igualdad de condiciones. Sus mejillas carmesí, su mirada inocente y su cuerpo desnudo bajo él. Ni el mayor de los autocontroles habría podido detenerlo. No la dejaría. Iba a amarla. Iban a hacer el amor. No. El amor los haría a ellos. Shaoran rozaba el cuello de Sakura con su nariz. Una sonrisa formada en sus labios. Así iba a ser siempre, no iba a dejarla ir.

Besó su cuello. Luego lo mordisqueó, dejando pequeñas marcas de pertenencia. Bajó hasta su pecho, haciendo un camino invisible de besos y mordiscos. Llegó a los senos y jugueteó un poco con sus pezones. Los lamía y mordisqueaba, hasta hacerlos pequeños botones rosados erectos. Podía oír los jadeos de Sakura y lo estaban volviendo loco.

Sakura acariciaba la espalda desnuda de Shaoran. El color carmesí no abandonaba sus mejillas. Al sentirlo llegar a su pecho y jugar con sus pezones, se perdió en un torbellino de pasión. Llevó su mano al cabello chocolate de Shaoran, para tironearlo. Intentaba controlar los jadeos, pero le era imposible. Estaba loca de pasión.

Shaoran subió nuevamente, trazando el mismo camino invisible que había creado anteriormente. Besó su cuello. Besó su mentón. Besó su mejilla. Besó su frente. Besó su nariz. Y luego, volvió a besar sus labios. Necesitaba besarla nuevamente. Pero éste beso era diferente al primero. Éste era más apasionado y más lento. Una danza tortuosa que cargaba emociones, interrogantes y afirmaciones. Sakura sintió la lengua de Shaoran rozar su paladar y entrelazarla con su lengua, haciendola sentir sumisa. Era una marioneta ante él.

Shaoran no rompía el beso. Al contrario, lo hacía más pasional y lento. Mientras, acariciaba el cuerpo de Sakura como si de una escultura se tratara. Con delicadeza. Con ternura. Despacio. A un ritmo lento. Acarició sus pechos. Acarició su vientre. Acarició su cintura. Acarició sus piernas. Y luego, bajó su mano hasta la intimidad de ella. La sintió gemir dentro del beso, cuando él acarició ese punto sensible en ella. Sonrió con malicia. ¿Debería torturarla un poco o perdonarla por ser su primera vez? Al sentir como Sakura se apegaba más a su cuerpo, desistió de la idea de la tortura. Dejó sus labios, para besar su clavícula. Sakura sólo podía ahogar los gemidos.

Ella abrió sus piernas, al sentir cómo Shaoran comenzaba a acariciar la parte interna de sus muslos. Él se acomodó entre ellas, recostándose sobre sus antebrazos para no aplastar a Sakura. Ella cerró los ojos y se abrazó al cuello de Shaoran. Sabía lo que vendría. Ahora sí sería una mujer. Una mujer con dueño para su corazón.

Shaoran la penetró con sumo ciudado. Al llegar a aquella delgada barrera que le impedía que ambos fueran uno, embistió con un poco más de fuerza. Sakura ahogó un grito de dolor, clavándo sus uñas en la espalda de Shaoran. Shaoran se acercó a su oreja y comenzó a lamer y mordisquear su lóbulo. Intentaba brindarle placer, para que ella olvidara el dolor. Luego de unos segundos, sintió los jadeos de ella. Al fin podía continuar.

Un vaivén de jadeos y gemidos. Una danza antigua, que profesaba amor. Estocadas lentas pero profundas, que hacían a Sakura perder la razón. La transpiración de ambos sobre las sábanas. Mezclándose una escencia con la otra. Sus labios unidos en un beso pasional, que complementaba con aquella muestra de amor. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, más lo disfrutaban. Cada penetración más profunda, a un ritmo más rápido. Todo al ritmo del amor. Sakura gemía el nombre de Shaoran una y otra vez. Se sentía en el cielo. Con la punta de sus dedos, podía tocar las nubes.

Jadeos y gemidos. Gritos de placer. Gruñidos y suspiros incontenidos. Penetraciones profundas, hondas, que tocaban un punto en Sakura que la volvía loca. Shaoran, a su vez, se sentía maravillado. Sentía como la cavidad femenina lo aprisionaba y lo hacía desear más. No quería detenerse. Las penetraciones se volvían más lentas o más rápidas, conforme los gemidos de Sakura, demostrando cuanto deseaba. Era como si no hubiese mañana. Esa noche era de ellos.

Reina gitana y olé

_Soy de las flores y olá_

_La rosa roja y olé_

_De tus amores y olá_

Despertó, sumido en recuerdos. Bajó la vista hacia su pecho, para ver a Sakura recostada sobre él. Oh si, ahora era de su pertenencia. Enteramente suya en cuerpo y alma. Observó fijamente esa extraña expresión de serenidad y alegría. Sí, Sakura sabía bien que sobre ese pecho masculino estaría siempre protegida. Acercó su rostro y le besó el cabello. El olor a flores de cerezo inundó sus fosas nasales. Natural e inocente. Como la noche anterior ella había sido. Sonrió ante los recuerdos que acudían a su memoria. Estaba orgulloso.

Se levantó lentamente, haciendola recostarse sobre el colchón para que siguiera durmiendo tranquila. Se vistió, mientras veía a la pequeña gitana. Su centro de tranqulidad y paz. Dios, ella ahora era su mujer. Salió de trailer, dejando un pequeño recado con un obsequio a un lado de la cama. Solamente para ella. más tarde volvería. Ahora, debía arreglar unos asuntos...

Sakura abrió de a poco los ojos. Se sorprendió de estar sobre el colchón y de que Shaoran no estuviera. Se sentó lentamente en la cama, mirando hacia todos lados. Pero no había rastros de él. Pero... Un pequeño bulto color rojo a un costado de ella le hizo llamar la atención. La tomó entre sus manos. Una rosa roja, con una nota. A puño y letra por Shaoran, decía, en caligrafía clara: 'Te Amo'. Sakura sonrió, mientras tapaba un poco su desnudez. No estaba arrepentida de lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Para nada. Se sentía feliz por ser de él y sólo para él.

Reina del baile, reina gitana

_Eoeoeoeoe_

_Reina de baile, reina gitana_

_Niña bonita y olé_

Fujikata llamó a su hija Sakura. Hoy era el día en que conocería a su esposo. Al padre de sus hijos. A su marido. Y Sakura detestaba esa idea. Le dolía tener que casarse con otro que no fuera Shaoran. Pero una pequeña luz de esperanzas le hacía creer que no sería así. Caminó hasta el trailer de su papá. Quería ocultar el dolor que le causaba casarse con un extraño, pero no podía. Su mirada la delataba.

Al verla, su padre la abrazó fuerte. Besó su frente, como cuando niña y le dijo que debían hablar de padre a hija. Ella lo escuchó respetuosamente. **'Pronto estaré casada'** pensaba ella** 'Deberé hacerme cargo del clan y de mi descendencia. Desearía que fuera con Shaoran-kun...'**. Su mirada de tristeza estaba dirigida a su padre. Ella lo quería demasiado. Fujikata se había esforzado por criarla luego de la muerte de su madre. De darle la mejor educación a ella y a su hermano. Por eso, lo respetaba y seguía todas sus órdenes. Pero en ese momento, deseaba gritarle en la cara que no se casaría con nadie a menos que fuese Shaoran. Porque lo amaba. Porque él la había hecho mujer, y por eso le pertenecía. Pero sabía que no podía. Lo quería demasiado como para hacerle eso.

Su padre la abrazó fuerte, agadeciéndole todo. Los años que pasó con él. Su obediencia. Su cariño. Su respeto. Todo. La vida, los momentos y los años que habían pasado juntos. Le agradecía por ser su hija. Y ella, se emocionó. Silenciosamente, le agradeció también que fuera su padre. Luego de ese emotivo momento, Fujikata la guió hasta la puerta de su trailer. Y la detuvo antes de abrir la puerta. Era el momento. Ella, sólo cerró sus ojos.

- **Detrás de ésta puerta, hija, está tu futuro esposo. Espero que sean felices, como yo lo fui con tu madre, Sakura.**

Ella asintió, cerrando más fuerte sus ojos y abrazándose a sí misma. No quería olvidarse de Shaoran. No ahora, que conocía a su verdadero amor. Pero debía hacerlo. Por su futuro...por el del clan.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y supo que ya no podía dar vuelta hacia atrás. Debería olvidar, aunque no quisiera. Abrió sus ojos lentamente. Por unos segundos, no respiró. Sus ojos, abiertos de par en par, comenzaban a mostrar pequeñas lágrimas. No podía ser. Frente a ella, Shaoran estaba de pie. Con una gran sonrisa y un ramo de rosas rojas entre sus manos. ¿Acaso estaba soñando? ¿O era una jugarreta de su mente? ¿Un espejismo, quizás? Avanzó hasta él, rozando con cuidado su rostro. Parecía real al tacto. ¿Podía ser?

- **Buenos días, Sakura...mi reina gitana.**

Sakura sonrió, mientras lágrimas de felicidad rodaban por sus mejillas. Lo estrechó entre sus brazos, en un abrazo retensor. Hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho masculno. Él, le devolvió el abrazo. Creyó que lo perdería...pero no fue así. Por cada lágrima de felicidad que caía, Sakura le agradecía a Dios porque le regalaba la vida para compartirla con Shaoran.

- **Creí que...no podría estar más junto a ti, Shaoran-kun.**

**- Sakura, estábamos predestinados. **

**- Tuve miedo...** –le confesó, abrazándolo más fuerte.

**- No debiste tenerlo, el amor siempre vence.**

**- Creía que no te volvería a ver**

- No lo habría permitido. No te habría dejado ir, porque eres mía y no de otro. Además...

Shaoran tomó el rostro de Sakura entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarlo. Fijó sus ojos ámbar en los jades de ella. Y sonrió. Mostraba una bella sonrisa, mientras acariciaba cuidadosamente su rostro.

- ...estoy enamorado de ti. No habría podido seguir viviendo sin tenerte a mi lado.

Sakura se abrazó aún más fuerte a él. Pasaron segundo y minutos, con ella sin soltarlo. Mil veces le repitió que lo amaba, que lo necesitaba y que era lo que más quería. Y él, le respondía lo mismo. Ninguno se soltaba del otro. Al contrario, se abrazaban más fuerte, porque no querían separarse.

Shaoran volvió a tomar el rostro de Sakura entre sus manos, para besarla. Con amor y pasión, lentamente. Como la primera vez. Luego de separarse, la abrazó de manera protectora. Sakura sonrió, cerrando sus ojos y correspondiendo el gesto. Se sentía bien con él. Protegida y amada. Y ahora, se sentiría así siempre. Cada día de su vida. Al fin y al cabo, tenía razón su madre cuando le enseñó ese bello baile. **'Te traerá el amor de tu vida y te hará feliz'**. Cuanta razón tuvo.

Reina gitana y olé

**Owari.**


End file.
